Don't Starve: Hamlet
Don't Starve: Hamlet (tạm dịch: Xóm Nhỏ) 'là bản mở rộng đi sâu vào việc tìm hiểu nguồn gốc của loài Lợn. Nó được chính thức giới thiệu vào ngày 13 tháng 9 năm 2017 và là bản DLC thứ 3 của ''Don't Starve được phát hành. Khoảng thời gian Beta kín kéo dài từ 15 tháng 10 năm 2018 tới 29 tháng 10 năm 2018.Forums Update: Hamlet Beta Signups! Posted on October 10, 2018. Tất cả người chơi tham gia bản beta kín này sẽ nhận được DLC miễn phí, còn những người chơi không tham gia có thể mua nó với giá $6.99.Forums Update: Hamlet Update - October 29 Posted on October 29, 2018. Thời gian Truy Cập Sớm bắt đầu từ ngày 8 tháng 11 năm 2018 và kết thúc vào ngày 14 tháng 5 năm 2019.[https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/105072-game-update-327257/ Forums Update on the end of Hamlet's Early Access] Posted on April 18, 2019. Mô Tả Chính Thức Trong Don’t Starve: Hamlet, Wilson phát hiện ra một thị trấn bị quên lãng của những chú lợn quý tộc, ẩn mình trong một khu rừng nhiệt đới đã được biết từ trước. Thích ứng với cuộc sống trong thành phố với những cửa hàng lợn, nhà cửa, vật phẩm, quần xã sinh vật mới và nhiều thứ khác, hoặc đi sâu vào đống đổ nát của tàn tích lợn cổ đại và thử sức mình trong việc săn tìm kho báu trong bản chơi đơn mở rộng này. Tính Năng Thế giới * Ba mùa mới ** Ôn Hòa ** Ẩm Ướt ** Tươi Tốt * Hiện tượng thời tiết ** Sương Mù * Quần Xã ** Chiến Trường ** Vùng Canh Tác ** Thành Phố Lợn ** Vùng Ngoại Ô ** Vùng Sơn Màu ** Rừng Mưa Nhiệt Đới ** Rừng Mưa Nhiệt Đới Sâu ** Rừng Nhiệt Đới Độc ** Ao Sen ** Đỉnh Núi ** Đồng Bằng Hoang * Khu vực ngầm ** Cave Cleft ** Ancient Pig Ruins ** Mant Hill * Cửa Hàng Lợn và Công Trình ** Curly Tails Mud Spa ** Farm House ** Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements ** Palace ** Pigg and Pigglet's General Store ** Quarry Lodgings ** The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop ** The Flying Pig Arcane Shop ** The Sow's Ear Hat Shop ** The Sterling Trough Deli ** 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium ** The Tinkerer's Tower ** Swinesbury Academy ** Swinesbury City Hall ** Swinesbury Fine Grocer's ** Swinesbury Mineral Exchange ** Slanty Shanty ** Town House ** Watch Tower * A Smashing Pot * Ancient Wall * Antcomb Home * Aporkalypse Calendar * Artichoke Boulder * Basalt Eruption * Crashed Balloon * Crumbling Brazier * Deflated Balloon * Dung Ball * Dung Pile * End's Well * Fountain of Youth * Gnat Mound * Honey Chest * Lamp * Lamp Post * Mandrake Hill * Mant Hill Stalagmite * Nasty Spear Trap * Ominous Carving * Petrified Eggs * Petrifying Bones * Ruined Sculptures * Ruinous Entrance * Secret Bandit Camp * Sparkling Pool * Spooky Hole * Stalacmite Throne * Stone Plug * Stone Slab * Striking Carving * Striking Statue * Suspicious Crack * Thundernest * Unimportant Pillar * Unimportant Stone Pillar * Wall Brazier * Weathered Objects * Wicker Basket * Wishing Well Cơ chế * Crafting Tabs: Treasure Hunting, Renovate and City Planning * Economy: Pig Traders and Pig Shops * Interiors * Aporkalypse * Hay Fever * Pig Fiesta * Peculiar Objects Nhân vật * Wilba * Wormwood * Wheeler Mobs * Lợn ** Nhân Viên Ngân Hàng ** Người Đẹp ** Nhà Sưu Tập ** Bác Học ** Nông Dân ** Người Bán Hoa ** Thợ Làm Mũ ** Thợ Săn ** Lợn Mặt Nạ ** Thị Trưởng ** Thợ Mỏ ** Nữ Hoàng ** Giáo Sư ** Vệ Binh ** Chủ Tiệm ** Giám Thị ** Công Nhân * Ancient Herald * Ancient Spirit * BFB * Dung Beetle * Elder Mandrake * Giant Grub * Glowfly * Gnat Swarm * Hanging Vine * Hippopotamoose * Iron Hulk * Kingfisher * Large Iron Hulk * Mant * Maxameleon * Orange Piko * Pangolden * Parrot (Blue) * Peagawk * Pigeon * Piko * Platapine * Pog * Poison Dartfrog * Pugalisk * Queen Womant * Rabid Beetle * Ro Bin * Scorpion * Snaptooth Flytrap * Snaptooth Seeding * Spider Monkey * Thunderbird * Vampire Bat * Viper * Weevole Thực Vật * Bramble * Bramble Bloom * Claw Palm Tree * Creeping Vines * Exotic Flower * Great Leafy Stalk * Hanging Vine * Hedge * Intricate Topiary * Lawn Decoration * Lily Pad * Lotus Plant * Jungle Floor Ferns * Magic Flower * Nettle Vine * Rainforest Tree ** Cocooned Tree * Tall Grass * Tea Tree * Tuber Tree Vật phẩm/Cấu trúc * Craftables ** Ball Pein Hammer ** Bird Whistle ** Blunderbuss ** Bramble Husk ** Bramble Trap ** Bug B'Gone ** Claw Palm Sapling ** Gói Phân Trộn ** Cork Barrel ** Cork Bat ** Cork Bowl Canoe ** Cork Candle Hat ** Cowl ** Demolition Permit ** Disarming Tools ** Fancy Helmet ** Gas Mask ** Gold Pan ** Halberd ** Hogus Porkusator ** House Expansion Permit ** Living Artifact ** Magnifying Glass ** Mant Mask ** Mant Suit ** Oscillating Fan ** Pith Hat ** Poison Balm ** Pugalisk Wand ** Root Trunk ** Shamlet Mask ** Shears ** Skyworthy ** Sprinkler ** Smelter ** Tin Suit ** Thunderhat ** Vortex Cloak ** Weevole Mantle * Lương Thực ** Lô Hội sống và chín ** Măng Tây sống và chín ** Bọ Đậu sống và chín ** Sên Dẻo sống và chín ** Đùi Ếch Phóng Độc sống và chín ** Củ Cải sống và chín ** Hạt Bình sống và chín ** Củ Dại sống và chín ** Củ Dại Nở Hoa sống và chín ** Hoa Sen và Củ Sen Nướng ** Cánh Dơi Tử Xà? ** Củ Mâm Xôi ** Lá Xén ** Thân Cây Ăn Thịt ** Giọt Nước Ma Thuật ** Mật Hoa ** Lá Tầm Ma * Công thức nấu chậm ** Súp Măng Tây ** Đậu Thịt Hầm ** Bánh Dẻo ** Tacos Vỏ Cứng ** Trà ** Trà Đá ** Tầm Ma Cuộn ** Súp Hầm Xương Rắn ** Nước Ép Rau Củ Cay ** Sandwich Hấp * Vật phẩm ** Alloy ** Bandit Stash Map ** Chitin ** Cork ** Dark Tatters ** Deed of home ownership ** Executive Hammer ** Gold Dust ** Hippopotamoose Antler ** Infused Iron ** Iron Ore ** Jungle Burr ** Key to the City ** Lost Relics ** Navigadget ** Oinc, Tenpiece Oinc and Centapiece Oinc ** Peagawk Plume ** Pew-matic Horn ** Pherostone ** Pig Skin? ** Platapine Quill ** Pugalisk Skull ** Regal Scepter ** Ro Bin Gizzard Stone ** Royal Crown ** Royal Gallery Key ** Security Contract ** Silver Necklace ** Snake Bone ** Stalking Stick ** Stone Egg ** Swashy Hat ** Thunder Feather ** Vẩy Bọ Vòi Voi * Turfs ** Beard Hair Rug ** Cultivated Turf ** Dense Turf ** Flat Stone Turf ** Lawn Turf ** Mossy Turf ** Painted Sand Turf ** Rainforest Turf ** Stone Road Turf ** Wild Plains Turf * Đồ mới ** Lever Thing ** Rock Thing ** Relic Thing ** Stone Thing ** Iron Thing * Phục Sức mới ** Queen Malfalfa ** Post Card of the Royal Palace ** Can of Silly String Changes to existing content * The Prestihatitator is replaced by the Hogus Porkusator due to Rabbits being unavailable in Hamlet worlds. * Fish have an alternate look, resembling carp. * Logs take on a white color. * Reeds take on a darker color. * Snakeskin and items crafted from it have an alternate look. * Ghosts are replaced with Ancient Spirits. * Foliages can be used in the Crock Pot. Content from other DLCs Since Hamlet is the third DLC released for Don't Starve, it relies on several mechanics that were introduced in the Reign of Giants and Don't Starve: Shipwrecked DLCs. Therefore these mechanics (and items/structures that are needed to deal with them) had to be included in Hamlet and are now also available to players who do not actually own Reign of Giants or Shipwrecked. Mechanics * Reign of Giants Boons * Effects of the Full Moon * Wetness * Overheating * Nautical Tab * Rowing and Sailing via Boats * Poison * Waves Weather effects * Strong Winds Mobs/Plants * Birchnutter * Birchnut Tree * Moleworm * Palm Tree * Palm Treeguard * Parrot * Toucan * Swimming Horror Items/Structures * Moggles * Luxury Fan * Insulated Pack * Siesta Lean-to * Ice Flingomatic * Weather Pain * Scalemail * Morning Star * Scaled Chest * Cat Cap * Rain Hat * Eyebrella * Cat Tail * Down Feather * Scales * Thick Fur * Volt Goat Horn * Machete * Luxury Machete * Anti Venom * Coconade * Cutlass Supreme * Cloth * Dripple Pipes * Snakeskin Hat * Snakeskin Jacket * Log Raft * Row Boat * Cargo Boat * Snakeskin Sail * Spyglass * Captain Hat * Bamboo * Horn * Sand * Snake Oil * Snakeskin * Venom Gland * Vine * Food ** Raw and Roasted Birchnut ** Raw and Grilled Watermelon ** Ice ** Watermelon Seeds ** Raw, Halved and Roasted Coconuts ** Raw and Roasted Coffee Beans ** Raw and Cooked Fish Morsels ** Raw and Cooked Sweet Potatoes ** "Ballphin Free" Tuna ** Fish Steak ** Sweet Potato Seeds * Trinkets ** Ancient Vase ** Brain Cloud Pill ** Orange Soda ** Voodoo Doll Changes to existing content * Captured small animals now starve to death if not fed. * Many existing equipable items now offer differing amounts of water resistance. * Many existing items and structures are now flammable. * Both the Piggyback and Krampus Sack are waterproof (items inside don't become wet) and the Piggyback slows the player down less. * The Umbrella and the Straw Hat now lose durability when equipped. * The Thermal Stone and Ham Bat can now be cooled in an Ice Box. * Lightning can now hit and damage the player. * Food ready to be harvested on Crock Pots and Drying Racks will start to spoil and some existing meals give warmth or cool the player down when consumed. * Many items and structures have new recipes and crafting tiers. * Electrical Doodads can now be crafted by all Characters. * Bones can now be hammered for Bone Shards. * When the player dies, a Skeleton will be left at that location with the player's items. * Trees now offer protection from rain. * Striking a Mob with a Torch or Lighter may set it on fire. * Fertilizers and Ice Staves can be used to extinguish fires directly. * Feathers can be used as fuel. * Glow Berries and Deerclops Eyeballs are now stackable. * The Ham Bat now does less damage as it spoils. * Grass Tufts take on a greener color. * The Bug Net is renamed to just Net. Version History [[Klei Entertainment] Trivia * The title of the DLC, Hamlet, has three meanings. It can refer to a village, be a pun on pigs ('Ham'let), or be a reference to Shakespeare's play. * The Hamlet DLC's release date was originally slated for Q1/Q2 2018. Early Access was originally planned to end April 2019.Forums Update: Don't Starve: Hamlet. The Aporkalypse! Posted on December 6, 2018. * When Steam implemented the new wishlist feature in February 2018, they accidentally added the private estimated release date for Hamlet, March 20, 2018, instead of the public date of Q1/Q2 2018.Forums comment by developer Joe Wreggelsworth Posted on February 16, 2018. This was soon corrected. * The first Hamlet exclusive character was Warbucks, who was added during the DLC's beta. He was later retired from the DLC in Early Access update 307715. His files were kept in the game, and pre-existing saves with him would not change. In the update post on the forums, Klei gave their reasoning for removing him: "We weren't very happy with how Warbucks was working out. While trying to find ways to make him work, we decided that he just wasn't as interesting as we would like, and so we've made the decision to start from scratch with a new character."Forums Update: Post for the Character Update Posted on February 7, 2019. * In the trailer, Wilson is seen riding a hot air balloon. This is reminiscent of a piece of concept art from the Forbidden Knowledge Trailer Puzzle. * The setting is inspired by Monteverde, Costa Rica.Forums comment by developer Jason Dreger Posted on November 20, 2018. Klei Entertainment Gallery Don't Starve Hamlet (Launch Trailer) Don't Starve Hamlet Early-Access Launch Trailer Don't Starve Hamlet E3 2018 Gameplay Trailer DS Hamlet Launch Promo.png|A promotional image for Hamlet's full release. Hamlet Early Access Promo.jpg|A promotional image for Hamlet Early Access. Hamlet Closed Beta Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Hamlet closed beta testing. Hamlet Logo.jpg|A promotional image for the Hamlet DLC. A promotional image for the Hamlet Update.jpg|A promotional poster for the Hamlet DLC. Wagstaff Steam Promo.gif|A promotional animation for the full release of Hamlet. Hamlet Promotional Screenshot 1.jpg|A promotional screenshot, featuring a pig city. Hamlet Promotional Screenshot 2.jpg|A promotional screenshot, featuring an ancient pig ruin. Hamlet Promotional Screenshot 3.jpg|A promotional screenshot, featuring a pig shop selling Crock Pot dishes. Hamlet PC Gaming Show Promo.jpg|A promotional image posted by Klei Entertainment on June 8, 2018, accompanied by the message "Ham a great weekend. See you on Monday." Klei Entertainment's official Twitter Account. dontstarve_hamlet.jpg|A still from the announcement trailer, featuring the Pig Mayor. Hamlet Beta Main Menu.png|During the Closed Beta and initial Early Access phase, Hamlet's main menu used to have a different background color. Hamlet icon Old.png|''Hamlet'''s icon used to be green during the Closed Beta and Early Access phases. References fr:DLC - Hamlet